Wear-resistant steel sheets are widely applied on mechanical products in the field of projects with very serious operational conditions and requiring high strength and high wear-resistance, mining, agriculture, cement production, harbor, electrical power and metallurgy, such as earth mover, loading machine, excavator, dumper, grab bucket, stack-reclaimer, delivery bending structure, etc.
Traditionally, austenitic high-manganese steel is usually selected to manufacture the wear-resistant parts. Under the effect of large impact load, austenitic high-manganese steel may be strained to induce martensite phase transformation so as to improve the wear resistance thereof. Austenitic high-manganese steel are not suitable for wide application owing to the limitation of high alloy content, bad machining and welding performance, and low original hardness.
In the past decades, rapid development takes place in the exploitation and application of wear-resistant steel. It is usually produced by adding a moderate amount of carbon and alloy elements and through casting, rolling and offline heat treatment, etc. The casting way has the advantages of short work flow, simple process and easy production, but has the disadvantages of excessive alloy content, bad mechanical, welding and machining performances; the rolling way may further reduce the content of the alloy elements, and improve the performance of products thereof, but yet inappropriate for wide application; the heat treatments of offline quenching plus tempering are the main way of producing wear-resistant steel sheet, and the produced wear-resistant steel sheet has low alloy elements, and high performance and can make the industrial production stable. But with the higher requirements on low carbon, energy conservation, and environmental protection, products with low cost, short work flow and high performance, become the inevitable trend in the development of iron and steel industry.
China Patent CN1140205A discloses a wear-resistant steel with medium and high carbon and medium alloy, that is produced by casting, and has high contents of carbon and alloy elements (Cr, Mo, etc.), which results inevitably in bad welding and machining performance.
China Patent CN1865481A discloses a Bainite wear-resistant steel which has high contents of carbon and alloy elements (Si, Mn, Cr, Mo, etc.), thereby being of poor welding performance; and which is produced by air cooling after rolling or by stack cooling, thereby being of low mechanical properties.